


No More Grading Tonight

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Pick Up Lines, Based on our RP, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sam, Established Relationship, M/M, Oh, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Samifer - Freeform, TA!Sam, Top Lucifer, bad rp lines, idk - Freeform, professor!Lucifer, slow sex?, student!Sam, this is the first Samifer I've written without D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer wrap up the week before finals</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Grading Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichoosedestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichoosedestiel/gifts).



> This is for the LOVELY Gramanda! Hey, I was your Secret Santa and our Samifer RP gave me some wonderful ideas, and so this ficlet's set in that verse. 
> 
> This is actually different for me because I made the sex pretty much vanilla, but I wanted to write a more fluffy sex scene for Christmas. XD

Lucifer Morningstar felt strong hands massaging his shoulders and upper back as he worked on grading papers, and he smiled.

“Don’t you have homework to be doing, young man?” he teased his younger boyfriend.

Sam Winchester laughed softly. “It’s all done, old man,” he teased back, kissing his temple. “And it’s also 3 AM, and you have an 8 AM.”

“But I’m not done grading,” Lucifer pouted, looking up at Sam.

“How many more papers do you have left?” he murmured.

“A lot, _il mio dolce bambino ragazzo_ ,” the professor sighed. “And it’s for my 400 level course that’s tomorrow.”

“Your 8 AM is your 200, and then you have four hours in which to grade before your 1 PM, and I’m taking off an extra hour so you eat more than a stick of gum and coffee; I’m bringing lunch in.”

“Sam-”

“No, don’t Sam me, Luce. You need your sleep and you need to eat. Meaning-” Sam reached over and gently slid his boyfriend’s glasses off his nose and placed a soft kiss on it. “You’re coming to bed, this instant.”

“Can I finish this paper?” Lucifer asked, smiling softly.

“No,” Sam chuckled. “Because you just started on it. And it’ll take you half an hour to grade it. Bedtime is now.”

Lucifer sighed and looked up at his boyfriend. “I don’t have a choice, do I?”  
“You’re catching on, angel,” Sam smiled and kissed him gently. “Come on, bed.”

Lucifer sighed and got up from his desk, Thor the cat running in and immediately jumping onto it, laying down and covering Lucifer’s trademark red pen with his white, fluffy body.

“Thor,” he sighed but he had his former student tugging on his arm.

“Luce. Bed. Ignore the cat,” his boyfriend soothed in his ear.

He allowed himself to be dragged into their bedroom and managed to untangle himself from Sam long enough to change into a clean pair of boxers and brush his teeth.

Sam was in bed by the time he came out of the bathroom, reading a book. Lucifer discovered it was the book about Merlin that he had gotten for him for his birthday this past year. He smiled as his older boyfriend crossed the room, marking his page with a bookmark and laying down.

Lucifer smiled and crawled into bed with Sam, tugging the younger man closer as their legs entangled naturally. Sam rested his head on his chest, listening to Lucifer’s heart beat. Lucifer’s fingers stroked through the shaggy chestnut curls as they laid there in the dark, skin on skin, cuddling close to each other.

“How’s Christmas going to go this year? Since your parents know I exist?” Sam murmured.

Lucifer sighed. “Well, we’re only contractually obliged to show up for Christmas Eve night and Christmas morning. So… I guess that’s what we’re doing. And then we’ll fly to Lawrence for the New Year.” He kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Is Dean okay with that?”

“Yeah. I mean, he likes you. He thinks you’re creepy and that you take advantage of my youth, but he likes you as a person. Dad… I dunno. Dad’s just not forgiven me for a lot, but I don’t care about him. I care about you, and Dean. And maybe Gabe.” He kissed his boyfriend’s sternum. “What about yours?”

Lucifer snorted. “Father’s having a conniption, no doubt because of everything Michael told him about you, but I think Mother’s looking forward to meeting you. She’s been worried that I’ll be a bachelor ever since the whole Lilith debacle. The fact that you’re a man makes no difference to her. It matters to Father, but, y’know, family name and all that. As if it will make a difference since my last name is _Morningstar_ , not _Novak_.”

Sam chuckled. “Like it matters, you’re not the first born,” he murmured. “That’s Michael’s burden.”

“Name one person who can stand to be in Michael’s presence for longer than twenty minutes that isn’t our parents,” Lucifer laughed. “In a way, it falls to Gabriel. But he and Anna are getting along well, so I’m not worried.” He smiled and kissed the top of Sam’s head, who was tracing Nordic runes on his chest soothingly.

Sam smiled and nodded. “Well, you’re the spare spare. The spare of the spare of the heir,” he said. He giggled softly.

He chuckled. “You’re right,” he agreed. “But that’s alright, because I have my King. Made a better match than either of my brothers.”

“That would imply that there’s a match made for Michael,” Sam murmured into Lucifer’s skin.

Lucifer laughed and squeezed Sam to him. “You’re too precious,” he whispered softly. “Too good for an old, dirty man like me.”

“A dirty man, you say?” Sam’s hazel eyes twinkled mischievously. “Well then… I should probably… clean you up.”

Lucifer laughed. “ _Il mio dolce bambino ragazzo_ ,” he said affectionately, “That is probably the worst way to offer sex we’ve ever done.”

“You mean, even worse than the student/teacher roleplay where you said, and I quote, ‘You can earn a better grade on this paper but for now, you’re going to have to take the D’?” Sam teased, peppering kisses along his collarbone.

“Not one of my best moments,” Lucifer laughed, stroking his younger boyfriend’s hair as he placed gentle kisses along his chest. “Okay yours was a step up from that.”

“Glad you agree,” Sam teased, lightly nipping his former professor’s collarbone.

Lucifer sighed and let his boyfriend explore his torso, enjoying the light nips and soft kisses that he bestowed, his fingers running through chestnut curls.

Sam steadily made his way down the other man’s body, worshipping the lightly tanned and muscular skin beneath his lips and tongue, placing light marks on his body whenever he felt like it.

“What are you going to do, Il mio dolce bambino ragazzo?” Lucifer hummed, gasping as Sam lightly bit his hipbone. The covers had been moved by the adventuring moose, so they were quite exposed to the night air. Not that either of them cared- the flames of arousal were just underneath their skin, curling and flickering, making them flushed with need.

Sam gently eased the silk boxers off of his boyfriend’s body, smirking before giving a soft kitten lick across the head. Lucifer gasped and arched his back.

“I think,” he hummed, giving a sly smile, “I’m going to get you wet, then ride you.”

Lucifer’s toes curled and he moaned softly.

“Then hop to it,” he whispered softly.

Sam grinned and swallowed him down in one smooth movement.

“Holy fucking hell,” Lucifer gasped, his hips bucking up into Sam’s mouth.

Sam huffed a laugh against light curls, the little breath of air tickling Lucifer’s groin and the vibrations making his dick throb in Sam’s throat, but the squeezing that Sam did after his chuckle made Lucifer’s eyes roll back into his head, a hand coming down to rest on the chestnut covered head.

Sam made filthy sucking noises and soft moans as he coated Lucifer, his bottom teeth occasionally gently scraping the thick vein on the underside of the professor’s cock, making the latter moan in delight.

“Fuck, Sam,” Lucifer panted.

Sam moaned as a soft tug on his hair was given, and he swallowed again, enjoying the tugging.

“Sam, pull off, don’t wanna cum just yet,” he whispered.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, Sam pulled off of Lucifer’s dick, lips red and shiny with spit. A single strand of saliva and precum connected them still, and a soft pink tongue darted out to break it, smiling.

“Taste as good as always, baby,” he whispered.

Lucifer chuckled as he passed his boyfriend the lube. “I sure hope so, all that honey you keep putting in my diet.”

Sam laughed as he took the lube. “Honey is better for you,” he teased as he squirted some lube onto his fingers. He rubbed it to make it warm, and then began prepping himself, keeping himself hovering about Lucifer, watching his every expression.

Lucifer loved watching Sam open himself up for him, the way his mouth fell open and hazel eyes darkening with desire, the way his Adonis body flushed dark with arousal and was fiery to the touch. The moans and gasps as he found his prostate with clever fingers sent themselves straight to Lucifer’s belly, making his own greedy desires known.

By the time Sam could fit three fingers inside of him with no problem, both of their lengths were weeping opening with precum, and Lucifer couldn’t help but swipe his thumb across his boyfriend’s slit, gathering some on his digit before licking it off. Sam groaned at the sight before straddling Lucifer’s lithe body, strong legs on either side of solid hips.

Lucifer reached up and gently grasped Sam’s hips as Sam slid down, both of them gasping and moaning. They’d done this hundreds of times, but each time still felt new and different.

Sam leaned himself so he was hovering over Lucifer’s body, caging him slightly as he rolled his hips. Lucifer propped himself on his elbows and tilted his face just right, allowing them to kiss each other even as their hips rolled, Sam’s cock trapped between lithe bodies. Sam cupped the back of Lucifer’s head, his fingers twirling in the short dirty blond hair as they fucked.

“Lu-” Sam gasped as Lucifer rolled his hips just right, so that his dick slid right over his prostate.

“Sam,” Lucifer moaned reverently, arching his neck. Sam leaned down and began sucking a dark mark into Lucifer’s throat. The moan that emitted from the professor’s throat made the student rock his hips faster, providing just enough friction to make himself reach the edge faster.

“Luce, Luce,” Sam panted against the tender, purpling skin.

“I know, baby, I know,” Lucifer gasped, starting to thrust his hips up faster. He latched onto Sam’s shoulder and began sucking a possessive mark into the thick tendon.

Sam choked on air as he felt teeth in his skin, and he began loosing his rhythm. “Luce, oh fuck, oh fuck, Lucifer!” he cried out, spilling onto Lucifer’s stomach.

Lucifer gasped and groaned Sam’s name into his skin as he also came, panting hard into the soft, yielding skin.

They laid there for awhile, a mess of sweaty limbs and satisfied smiles. The duvet was completely off the bed, shoved off even more in their passionate embrace.

“I think you failed to clean me up,” Lucifer rasped after a few minutes of comfortable, post sex hazy touches and gentle kisses.

Sam huffed a laugh. “Oh I know,” he murmured. Sam was always very sleepy after an orgasm. “But you’re my dirty old man, so what’s the issue?”

“Excuse me? I’m old now?” Lucifer’s voice was light and teasing.

“You are seventeen years my senior. I was just a baby when you were graduating high school.” Sam’s voice was also light and teasing. “Cradle robber.”

“Mmm, but look at my gorgeous Adonis,” Lucifer purred. “My own personal Greek god to please.”

Sam smiled. “You are such a nerd,” he teased. He kissed the hollow of his boyfriend’s throat.

“Takes one to know one,” Lucifer laughed softly, kissing the top of his head. He patted Sam’s rear. “Alright, hop off. Let’s get cleaned up and go to sleep.”

“Best way to end dead week, amazing sex with my boyfriend. Can’t wait to see what the finals week sex is like,” Sam hummed, slowly removing himself from Lucifer’s body.

“Oh, baby, you should be waiting for the Christmas sex,” he laughed, as he got out of the bed and padded to their bathroom, completely naked. He retrieved a washcloth and cleaned himself and a sleepy student up before crawling back into bed, tugging Sam close.

“Merry Christmas,” Sam mumbled sleepily, nuzzling down into Lucifer.

“Merry Christmas,” Lucifer chuckled quietly. “Get some sleep, baby boy.”

Sam was asleep before Lucifer finished speaking, quiet puffs of breath blowing across Lucifer’s chest.

Lucifer watched his beautiful boyfriend sleep before falling asleep himself, feeling like for the first time in a long time, Christmas with his family might not be as bad as it normally is.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
